Equestria Girls Apocalipsis zombie
by FluttershypiePie
Summary: Fluttershy y discord pasaran por mucho para protegerse entre si, ellos 2 y sus amigas trataran de sobrevivir en este mundo de muertos vivientes.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

De un día normal y corriente, pasa a un día completamente caótico, fluttershy y discord parecían disfrutar el día en la escuela pero todo cambio cuando una horda de zombies ataco la escuela, ahora discord , fluttershy y sus amigas trataran de sobrevivir a este mundo de muertos vivientes.


	2. Chapter 2 el inicio

_Antes de empezar y me empiecen a decir ''te copias de strambery.3 !´´ y quiero decirles que yo soy stramberry pero en otra cuenta ya que esa cuenta la abri atravez de mi cuenta de facebook pero mi cuenta de facebook caduco y no me permitió entrar a mi cuenta de asi que me cree esta cuenta 100 años después y ahora estoy aquí :p espero entiendan el por que volveré a inciar esta historia pero estará mejorada :33 asi que espero lo disfruten :3 a si, y discord tiene tez gris, pelo gris muy oscuro, sus típicos ojos amarillos y la iris de color rojo :3 y spike aquí es un humano._

* * *

 _equestria girls apocalipsis zombie_

 _Capitulo 1: el inicio_

Todo empezó en un día soleado en hight school canterlot para los estudiantes era un día normal como otro rainbow dash y applejack jugaban futbol, twilight estudiaba como siempre, rarity arreglaba su pelo en el baño, pinkie pie preparaba algunas cosas para una fiesta, y en el patio de la escuela estaba la tímida y tierna fluttershy y el divertido y loco discord, discord estaba en una rama de un árbol tratando de agarrar un gatito que se quedo atrapado ahí.

Ten cuidado discord!- le dijo fluttershy nerviosa.

Tranquila…ya….casi….lo alcanzo! – cuando discord estaba apunto de agarrar al gato, el gatito de baja por si solo – mendigo gato.

Fluttershy se rio un poco, cargo al gatito y lo empezó acariciar mientras veía como discord bajaba del árbol.

Ya vo..aah! – discord piso mal y callo de cara hacia el suelo.

Dios mío discord! – fluttershy dejo al gato a un lado y fue rápidamente hacia discord – estas bien?

Discord se levanto un poco y solo tenia uno que otro rasguño en la cara.

Si, si estoy bien –decía discord mientras se sobaba la cara.

Ten mas cuidado a la próxima discord – decía fluttershy mientras limpiaba la cara de discord.

Si si ya hasta pareces mi mama – decía discord riendo.

Rio fluttershy con discord, pero sus risas se detuvieron al escuchar que alguien toco a la puerta muy fuerte.

Quien será? – pregunto fluttershy.

No se…vayamos asomarnos – decía discord mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Fluttershy y discord se dirigieron a la entrada, pero mantuvieron una distancia considerable, se ocultaron en una esquina donde se podía ver perfectamente la entrada, solo escuchaban como esa persona golpeaba con fuerza.

Pero quien será? Tendrá algo urgente? –dijo fluttershy susurrando.

Tal vez…pero tengo mala espina sobre esto…-dijo discord sin quitar la mirada de la entrada.

Cheerilee se acerco a la entrada abrió la puerta y el que estaba tocando la puerta con fuerza se abalanza sobre ella y la muerde.

Cheerilee! – grito fluttershy asustada, disco agarro una tapa de basurero tomo todas sus fuerzas y se lo lanzo a la cabeza del tipo cortándosela- b-buen tiro

Gracias…-dijo discord para después ver como un maestro de acercaba al cuerpo de cheerilee, el maestro tomo el pulso de cheerilee pero al parecer ya estaba muerta – esta…muerta?

De la nada cheerilee abre los ojos pero sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, y de un movimiento rápido ataca al maestro.

Es un zombie! Vamos fluttershy necesitamos ir a por tus amigas antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo discord mientras agarraba la mano de fluttershy y empezaba a correr junto con fluttershy.

o-okey! – dijo fluttershy siguiendo a discord.

En el camino se encontraron con snips snails las cmc vinyl Octavia y derpy.

Hey que sucede?! – pregunto applebloom.

No ahí tiempo de explicación síganos – dijo discord atareado y los 8 alumnos siguieron a discord y a fluttershy.

Twilight! – grito fluttershy al ver a su amiga salir de la biblioteca.

Mm? Fluttershy? Discord? Que sucede? – dijo twilight mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Nos debes de creer twilight unos zombies vienen a por nosotros!- dijo discord alterado.

Chicos si es otra de sus bromas no les creeré…pero que?!- dijo twilight al ver que una orda de zombies acercarse.

Ves! Ahí que apurarnos a encontrar a las demás!- dijo discord mirando a twilight.

Si! Adelante debe estar spike! – dijo twilight y todos empezaron a correr y al frente vieron a spike y como no se podían detener hablar, cuando estaban muy cerca de spike discord lo cargo como costal de papas y no se detuvo.

Hey! Twilight! Que sucede?! – dijo spike mientras veía a twilight que iba detrás de discord.

Luego te explico spike – decía twilight mientras miraba a spike.

Llegaron a las canchas y vieron a applejack rainbow dash y pinkie pie jugar como si nada.

Después de explicarles lo que pasaba ellas sin dudarlo los siguieron, buscaron en el baño de mujer y no estaba rarity.

Donde esta rarity?!- dijo sweetie belle desesperada

Por aquí querida – todos voltearon a la dirección donde provenía la voz y vieron a rarity llena de sangre con un bate con clavos –lamento la tardanza no es fácil mantenerse bella con tanta sangre.

Espera tu te enfrentaste a esos zombies…sola?! – dijo applejack sorprendida.

El hecho de que sea una dama, no signifique que pelee por mi vida- decía rarity mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo.

Ahora el problema mas grande es como pasaremos atravez de esos zombies? – dijo rainbow dash cruzándose de brazos.

mm…tengo una idea…una asquerosa idea pero la tengo, rarity me prestas tu bate? – dijo discord pidiéndolo con la amabilidad mas grande que puede dar.

Si esto nos saca de aquí claro que si cariño – decía rarity mientras le daba el bate con clavos.

Discord agarro el bate, cuando un zombie se iba acercando lo golpeo en la cabeza,y cuando el zombie cae al suelo le pisa la cabeza con fuerza, agarra un cutter que se encontró cerca y con dificultad le abre la panza al zombie y le saca los intestinos.

Esto será muy asqueroso lo se pero es la única forma de salir de aquí – decía discord mientras se empezaba a untar la sangre de zombie.

Las chicas con cierto asco lo empezaron hacer todos tenían asco excepto snips y snails , a fluttershy le costaba asi que discord la ayudo, applejack a su hermanita applebloom, rarity a su hermana sweetie belle y rainbow dash a su hermanastra menor scootaloo, ya con todos llenos de sangre discord les dio las indicaciones.

Muy bien cuando estemos entre la multitud de zombies, caminen lento no apresurado, no hagan ningún ruido, no lloren y no griten es por el bien de todos – dijo discord y todos asintieron.

Todos se adentraron en la masa de zombies , ningún zombie sospechaba ya que tenían el olor, fluttershy tenia ganas de llorar pero aguanto las ganas, cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro sin ningún zombie alrededor tomaron un respiro y fluttershy se hecho a llorar a los brazos de discord.

Ya…ya fluttershy – dijo discord abrazando a fluttershy y consolándola

Bueno hemos escapado de la escuela wuju! – dijo snails

Esto todavía no termina…apenas es el comienzo…- dijo discord muy serio.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

espero les haya gustado :3 nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


End file.
